


Of Guns and Field Trips

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr Harrington looked at the group of bored juniors in front of him, expecting them to burst into excited chatter. No effect whatsoever. Cindy Moon raised her hand and asked."Excuse me, sir, but where exactly are we going?"The teacher looked back at the students, before announcing proudly,"We're going to Stark Industries!"Well shit, I'm screwed.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 33
Kudos: 728
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	1. The bond that links your true family

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 05/08/2020: why do people still read this old fic??? It’s really shitty tbh...
> 
> Thanks anyways :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot, Peter is Tony and Pepper's adopted son after Homecoming, as May decided the move to Europe. IW and Endgame didn't happen. All Russian used is from Google translate, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> The Avengers still live in the tower and the compound doesn't exist. Also Civil War almost happened but then they became adults and were sensible about it.
> 
> (Edit 6/4/2020: It hasn't even been that long and I'm already cringing at this.)

Peter was catching up on some much needed sleep in his chemistry class when he felt someone jab his side sharply. Jerking awake, he blearily took in his surroundings when Mr Harrington said,

"Glad to see you've joined us, Peter. Now as I was saying before, the annual fieldtrip is coming up in a few weeks time. In the mean time..."

Peter leaned over and hissed in Ned's ear,

"Dude, d'ya know where we're going?"

Ned shook his head and whispered back,

"It'd better be good... Oscorp kinda sucked."

Peter nodded his head fervently and tuned back in to his teacher's words.

"... so, the school has managed to secure us a tour to a very prestigious place because of how well we've been doing in national competitions these past few years. And it's fully funded!"

Mr Harrington looked at the group of bored juniors in front of him, expecting them to burst into excited chatter. No effect whatsoever. Cindy Moon raised her hand and asked.

"Excuse me, sir, but where exactly are we going?"

The teacher looked back at the students, before announcing proudly,

"We're going to Stark Industries!"

_Well shit, I'm screwed._

* * *

Peter dragged himself through the tower to the Avenger's living room, where he promptly faceplanted onto the nearest couch. Wanda was chilling on the sofa and looked up from her phone, amused, to see her little brother-yet-not-really-her-brother-but-still-kinda-her-brother groaning.

"Hey, младший брат (little brother), why the long face?"

Peter tilted his head up to look at his 'sister', and tossed a piece of paper to her as explanation. Wanda caught it and read the contents. Ten seconds later, had fallen on the floor, paralysed with laughter. Peter immediately bolted upright, a thought coming to his head. Fearfully, he looked to Wanda and whispered,

"Shit, please don't tell the others... sweet Jesus, why did I give that to you in the first place... I'm screwed..."

Wanda merely burst into another fit of laughter as Peter berated himself for his stupidity.

"Seriously though, a field trip to your own house?! Only you, Peter, only you would have this luck..."

She dissolved into laughter again. Peter groaned again and hit his head repeatedly on the couch. _Parker Luck™ has struck again,_ he thought. Grumbling, he stood up and retreated to his room to do his homework (aka sulk).

Wanda watched him leave, a smirk residing on her face.

"Hey FRIDAY, please alert all available Avengers, and Pepper, and tell them to go to the main meeting room. We need to talk."

* * *

The Avengers gradually filed into the room, some with curious looks on their faces, others slightly annoyed to have been pulled out of whatever they were doing. Tony looked extremely irritated and asked,

"What was so important that I had to be pulled out of adding more protocols to my kid's suit?"

Wanda smirked and replied,

"Well this concerns him anyway. Our dear Peter has a field trip here in a few weeks. What do you say to that?"

Some looked confused, but looks of realisation were dawning on several faces, including Clint and Pietro's, where sly smirks were breaking out. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Maximoff?"

Clint asked.

"I think I am, Barton."

Pietro answered, sniggering.

Sam snorted, as a look of apprehension crossed over Pepper's face.

"You guys aren't seriously going to go and embarrass him, are you? God knows what the other students will do to him once they get back to school!"

Clint merely replied with,

"You know, he's kinda lucky Thor, Loki and Shuri aren't available. Kid just got a whole lot of embarrassment subtracted from the potential havoc we could inflict."

Pepper helplessly raised her hands and asked,

"So all of you are going to help them?"

The rest of the room smirked and nodded. 

"Don't worry too much, Pep. It won't be that bad, right guys?"

Tony said. Pepper sighed, "Please don't be too bad to him. Society doesn't have the friendliest people anymore." A few nodded, so she walked out of the room in defeat. Immediately, the room erupted into quiet chatter as the Avengers plotted the social demise of their youngest member.

At dinner, Peter's face was one of constant doom while the rest of the superfamily kept throwing him glances and smirks. Peter wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what was coming and exactly what his family had in store for him. He resigned himself to the fact that he was most probably going to die in a few weeks, and resolved to make the best of it. Hopefully, he could hack FRIDAY enough so that the wound could be staunched. Well, slightly, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE! PART 1 DONE! Sorry for the lack of the field trip so far, but part 2 is coming soon so keep an eye out for an update. I hope this was acceptable and you people didn't cringe too much reading this... once again, sorry for the heavy cliches and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes...


	2. Is not one of blood

It was the day before the field trip and Peter was nervous as hell. After making sure that everyone was preoccupied, doing their own thing, he yelled out a quick excuse about going to do his homework, before locking his door and flipping open his Stark laptop. Immediately, he began hacking into FRIDAY, quickly changing his information.

What he didn't count on were the precautions against him hacking into the code. Tony wasn't dumb. He knew exactly how smart and skilled his son was and what he was planning to do, so in advance, he created a few protocols to prevent any meddling.

Try as he might, Peter couldn't get through the ridiculous amount of firewalls. He was truly, utterly screwed now.

 _Welp, imma just go climb in a dark hole and die now,_ he thought.

* * *

The next morning, Peter tiredly trudged into school, resigned to the fact that his family was hellbent on embarrassing him later. Peter questioned the meaning of life as he joined the line of excited students.

"Hey, Peter!"

"Hey, loser."

His friends greeted him. Ned babbled excitedly on.

"Dude, do you think we're gonna see the Avengers? Is Bruce Banner going to be there? I have a ton of questions! I swear, if I meet just one Avenger, my life is complete! Dude, can you believe how cool it is? I mean, come on..."

"NED!" Peter exclaimed. "You know you could've just asked me to go, right? I wouldn't have minded at all!"

Ned looked slightly sheepish.

"Well, that would've been awkward and I don't wanna seem pushy..."

"Bro, it's fine. I'll just text Mr Stark and see if you can come over this weekend if you're free."

Ned looked ecstatic.

MJ glanced up from her book and sighed.

"If you losers are done talking, can we get on the bus already?"

* * *

The bus ride was torture. Flash constantly jeered at Peter and loudly wondered what Tony Stark would do once he revealed that Peter wasn't an intern.

"I can't wait to see his expression when he realises that Penis has been lying about him all this time..."

To add on to the constant verbal trash, small balls of paper kept mysteriously finding their way to the back of their heads. Peter's spidey sense was going crazy, telling him to dodge and he had a hard time reining it in.

"Ignore it, Peter, just ignore it," Ned said lowly. Peter pushed down his growing frustration and the impending sensory overload and put in his special earplugs instead.

MJ finally had enough.

"Flash, shut up. Frankly, no one cares about your obsession with Peter. Remind me, why are you so obsessed again? Jealous?"

"Shut up. Of course I'm not jealous and I'm _not_ obsessed with Pe-Parker." Flash scowled at the dark-haired girl, who merely looked back at him with blatant indifference.

"If that's the case, shove your crap away. Some people are _actually_ trying to be _productive_ here.

And with that, the whole bus looked at MJ in awe as she buried her face back into her book.

Ned and Peter gave each other a look, slightly stunned, and burst into laughter, as the rest of the bus started sniggering at Flash's bright red face. I mean, it's MJ. What did you expect?

That feeling of content quickly dissipated though, once the Tower came into view. Peter mentally prepared himself as the rest of his class pressed their faces against the window, eager to get inside.

Peter took a deep breath before stepping off the bus, his friends behind him. The students stared in awe at the tall, gleaming building. Mr Harrington snapped his fingers. 

"I know the outside is impressive, but the inside is what we're here for. Come on, the tour guide is waiting!"

The class filed into the Tower, looking around at the sleek, immaculate lobby in utter amazement. An intern that Peter knew stood near the registration desk, with a tray of passes.

"Hello everyone! You are Midtown, correct? Great! Now, welcome to Stark Industries, the most technologically advanced building in the world (except for Wakanda). My name's Christine, I'm your tour guide for today. Now, please come up when I call your name."

"Avril, Sally..." 

"Brant, Betty..."

"Brown, Abraham..."

. . .

"Jones, Michelle..."

"Leed, Ned..."

"Moon, Cindy..."

"Parker, Peter... hang on, Pete? What're you doing here?"

Peter blushed furiously and ducked his head, trying to avoid attention.

"I was forced to, Chris," he muttered.

"Oh wow. You got your badge with you, right? You know we don't do reprints."

"Yeah." Peter reached into his pocket and drew out his personalised badge.

"Good, now...

Thompson, Flash..."

Flash bumped harshly into Peter as he went by and snarled under his breath. "That's fake, and I'm going to prove it. Just you wait, Penis." Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. They were about to go through the scanners when the dreaded question was asked.

"What are the different colours on the badges for?"

_Ah, shit._

"Oh, that. Well, you see, there are ten security levels, white, which you have, is the lowest as it is a guest pass. Then there's grey, yellow, light green, light blue, orange, purple, dark green, dark blue, black, then personalised. The higher you go, the more places you're allowed to go." Christine answered.

Peter surreptitiously covered his badge while the rest of his class went through the scanners; obviously, Flash pushed to be first. Peter waited at the back of the line, then realised his mistake too late. _They're all looking at me._ He braced himself before scanning the badge. FRIDAY called out "Welcome back, Peter St-"

"FRIDAY, mute," he frantically hissed. Peter looked to his class to see that they were all staring at him like he was crazy. He ducked his head and joined Ned and MJ at the back of the line. Well, maybe he was.

"Dude, you shoulda seen the look on Flash's face!" Ned exclaimed.

"It was perfect to sketch," MJ said nonchalantly.

"Whatever, guys, let's just go."

The tour was actually really interesting. They went to places and labs that he rarely went to, and the running commentary was full of interesting facts.

They slowly made their way up to the more advanced labs when the one and only Bruce Banner came around the corner, his eyes frantic.

"Now, here is one of the R&D labs..."

"PETER!!!"

Bruce yelled out. Everyone immediately started whispering.

"Wait, isn't that Bruce Banner...?"  
"Oh my gosh, IT'S THE HULK!"

"It's an Avenger, guys!"

Bruce merely ignored them and rushed up to the poor boy.

"Yes, Unc- Dr Banner?"

He gave Peter an amused look before his face morphed back into one of stress and worry.

"Can you help with the coding on one of the projects? I really can't concentrate. I haven't slept in three days, I'm barely surviving on coffee."

Peter sighed internally, already knowing this would happen. His Uncle Bruce was almost never down here anyway.

"Okay, if that's ok with my tour guide and teacher."

He looked questioningly at them. They nodded yes, slightly flabbergasted, and he was dragged into the lab. Bruce led him to one of the projects.

"Here."

Peter looked over the coding a few times, before carefully correcting a few errors.

"Here you go. Lemme guess, Mr Stark put you up to this?"

He looked at him sheepishly before nodding.

"Might as well warn you, the others have a whole lot more planned."

Peter sighed.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen. It was good seeing you, Uncle Bruce. Need to get back to my group."

Bruce nodded and yelled at his retreating back.

"Why are you still calling him Mr Stark?!?!?"

Peter snorted before rejoining the group.

It wasn't long before FRIDAY suddenly announced. 'Code Red. I repeat. Code Red.' Peter saw the employees' faces morph into ones of terror. Like the smart people they were, they quickly found a panic room to hide in. He cursed internally. Seriously? Today, of all days? He ran up to Mr Harrington and spoke to him, urgently.

"Mr Harrington! We need to get to a safe room! Something's about to happen!"

Mr Harrington opened his mouth, but Emily nodded, a steely look on her face. She led the group to the nearest empty safe room, while Peter scoped out a weapons stash. He took two of the guns and loaded up with enough bullets to last him the entire fight.

"Peter! Get over here!" he heard his teacher call. He shook his head, filled with determination. Emily jumped in. "It's fine, sir, Peter knows what to do. What happens next needs to be dealt with by... a select group of people." He waited until the group was all safe, before jumping onto the ceiling, silently creeping around. At the end of the corridor, He spotted a dark figure, also carrying a gun.

Peter inaudibly raised his gun and took aim, before firing. The figure let out a cry of rage, and he dropped down to confront them.

However, when he saw who it was, his heart dropped.

It was Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE BUT I JUST REALISED I SWITCHED TO FIRST PERSON, SO I HAD TO TAKE IT DOWN AND EDIT IT!!! Buuut I hope you enjoyed that!  
> Next chapter coming out soon!  
> Please leave kudos, it keeps me motivated.


	3. But of respect and joy in each other's life

Pietro stared at Peter in utter horror, looking at the Nerf bullet on the ground.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Then Pietro groaned and whisper-yelled at his adopted brother.  
“В СЛЕДУЮЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ, ПРОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ВЫ СНИМАЕТЕ !!! ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОТЕРЯЛИ НАМ ВСЕ ТОЧКУ !!!”  
(NEXT TIME, CHECK BEFORE YOU SHOOT!!! YOU JUST LOST US A POINT!!!)

FRIDAY called from above.

“One point to the Mostly-Americans.”

Pietro scowled at Peter again, before zipping off in a blue blur, determined to make up for the mistake.

Peter shook his head and jumped back onto the ceiling. He suddenly felt a slight tickle at the back of his mind, then allowed Wanda to connect his team's minds together. 

Peter broadcasted a message silently. "How’re all of you going?" He heard Bucky reply with a soft "Pretty good'" then heard his smirk through his thoughts. "I just shot Cap." 

FRIDAY called again. “One point to the Mostly-Russians.”  
Peter closed his eyes and surveyed the others on his team: Clint was in the vents, Natasha was stalking Sam and the twins were after Rhodey and Vision. He then turned his attention to those on the opposing team.

Bruce was probably controlling drones through his lab, not risking letting the Hulk out, while Peter couldn’t get a view of Tony from anywhere. His spidey sense sparked, abruptly pulling out of his battle plans.Twisting midair, he caught sight of Tony in a stealth suit, ducking behind a corner. Peter smirked and whispered into their minds; "Leave Mr Stark to me."

Flipping on and off the walls, Peter evaded his father’s and Bruce’s bullets, before spotting an open vent and sneaking in. He waited with bated breath before Tony came into view below him, looking around. Peter grinned, fired and silently fled. He caught sight of a figure ahead, and raised his Nerf gun.

The figure turned, and revealed himself to be Clint.  
“Hey, it’s just me.”  
Peter relaxed and whispered, “FRIDAY, what’s the current score?”  
The AI responded via his comms; “The Americans have 54 hits while the Russians have 49 hits. Peter growled softly before hissing a quick “Bye” to Clint and turning to scope out other victims.

His steps lead him to the vent above the common room, where he saw Rhodey and Sam back to back, while Natasha lurked nearby, behind the couch. Peter let out a breath before silently counting.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_Fire._

Two Nerf guns went off simultaneously from different directions, hitting Sam and Rhodey at the same time. Natasha immediately looked up and saw Peter, crouching behind the vent covering, and mouthed a quick, “Great job, паук,” before slinking away. Peter carefully removed the grate and gracefully descended, landing in a practised crouch.

After hitting the two again, he rushed out of the room, determined to get a shot at his father-figure. He found him soon enough, shooting wildly at Pietro, who was simply too fast. Peter cackled wildly like the Gen-Z kid he was and fired multiple bullets toward Tony, who merely stood, dumbfounded, at the sight before him.

The smirk slid off Peter’s face as he hissed ‘Run’ at Tony, who promptly scrambled to get away. Peter’s mind was solely focused on winning back his team’s honour, bragging rights and snack rights for the next month; all that was worth risking his identity as Tony’s son, in his opinion. He’d deal with the oncoming storm later. 

He once more concentrated on the thoughts of his teammates as he crept along the ceiling; most of them were in the training room, seemingly about the embark on an epic face-off. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘I’m not missing out on that.’ He started sprinting towards the room, stopping once to fire at Vision, (who never really took the game seriously). The bullets merely passed through him.

When he flipped into the training area, he was greeted by utter and complete chaos; everything was everywhere and bullets were flying all over the place. FRIDAY was almost continuously relaying the new scores, which only added to the overall chaos. Almost five seconds after he entered the gym, all the other participants seemed to stumble in as well.

Silence.

No one moved.

Until everyone seemed to come to a silent agreement. The two teams stood on either side of the hall. On one side, you had the Russians: Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Wanda, Pietro and Peter. On the other, you had the Americans: Tony, Steve, Rhodey, Sam, Vision and Bruce (well, his drones). Everybody stared at each other seriously, grim looks on their faces. A certain energy crackled in the air. Wait, that was probably Wanda, never mind then.

Mysteriously, the Americans suddenly decided to start pacing forwards towards the Russians, who waited for a few seconds before pacing forwards as well. The two groups neared each other. No one smiled. It was deadly serious. Almost like a war. Like a _civil_ war. Then the training room once more exploded into action. Everyone seemed to know who they wanted to fight against; it was almost like it was choreographed.

Nevertheless, the fight was, in a certain Gen-Z’s words, _epic_. Energy bolts flew everywhere, as well as certain Avengers, while Peter, forgetting he wasn’t in the suit, swung everywhere, webbing up the opposing side. Nerf bullets pinged off everyone and FRIDAY had to speak very fast to keep up with the speed of the battle.

The fight lasted a long time, both sides determined to win, until FRIDAY announced: _Fight is ended. I repeat, the fight has ended. All hits from now on will not be counted._ Everyone dropped to the floor, exhausted and sweaty. Peter managed to choke out. “Hey FRI, what are the final scores?”

FRIDAY responded, almost tiredly. “The final scores are: the Americans with 23 497 hits and the Russians with 24 601 hits.”  
The Russians groaned with relief, while the Americans flopped down, decidedly looking even more dead than before, which was quite a feat. Peter shot up suddenly. 

“What about my tour group? Wait, FRI, how long were we playing?”

FRIDAY responded with, “Your tour group has resumed, but have stayed away from this room. Most other employees have gone back to work while you all stayed in the training area, so no one was hurt. You have been fighting for one and a half hours. I suggest you all take a shower and eat. Peter, your teacher seems quite concerned. You should hurry up.”

Peter struggled upright. “FRIDAY, are you aware you sound like a complete mum right now?” FRIDAY responded smugly. “Boss has programmed me quite well.” Peter muttered something under his breath, which made Steve exclaim “LANGUAGE!!” which he promptly ignored. He also ignored FRIDAY’s suggestion about showering and eating and found his tour group.

When he came face to face with them, he wondered what they thought of him, drenched in sweat and looking like a zombie. Ned and MJ, who had heard about these fights before, merely looked unconcerned and asked.  
“Who won?”

This earned a small grin from the exhausted hero, who replied with, “Us, duh, what d'you expect?” Mr Harrington looked alarmed and asked, “Peter! What happened? Are you ok? We were worried…”  
Peter smiled and waved it off.

“It’s nothing Mr Harrington, I just needed to, uh, help Mr Stark with something.” Flash scoffed and said arrogantly, “Like he’s ever talk to you Pe-Parker. Who would take notice of a nobody like you?” Peter, however, noticed the entire team walk past the corridor behind the team. His eyes widened; this was not good. Flash was so dead. The conversation didn’t go unnoticed by the team either.

Tony slowly stiffened and turned, Bucky’s metal arm clenched into a fist, Steve’s Eyebrows of Disappointment™ made an appearance, Pietro seemed to start… glitching, Wanda’s eyes flickered red, Clint’s hands twitched, as if he was reaching for his bow, Sam and Rhodey looked shocked and angry and Natasha’s hands had already closed over a knife. 

Like he said. Not good. Tony approached the class first, from behind, whie Flash continued sneering at Peter. Tony placed his hand on Flash’s shoulder and commented. “You do know that Stark Industries has an anti-bullying policy, right?” Flash turned, face suddenly pale, to see an entire team of tired, albeit angry superheroes. He squeaked. 

“We-we were just j-joking. R-right Pe-um Parker?” The entire team got even more infuriated. The twins, wanting to make a point, walked up to Peter and Wanda pulled Peter into a side hug, while Pietro merely stood in a protective stance. It was freaky how they sometimes did the same things at the same time.

“Питер, как долго это продолжается?” Wanda asked. (Peter, how long has this been going on?”  
Peter mumbled back. “с самого начала средней школы …” (Since the beginning of high school…)  
Wanda, Pietro, Natasha and Bucky looked furious. Natasha quickly relayed what was said to the rest of the team, who also looked furious. 

Bucky looked like he was imagining all the ways he could violently dismember Flash. Tony looked calm, but it was an eerie calm, like a _I-really-want-to-kill-you-but-I’m-trying-not-to_ type of calm. He then cleared his throat, and said menacingly.

“Look here, punk, I don’t know what makes you think bullying is ok, but it’s not. If I ever hear of you bullying anyone ever again, it’s not gonna be pretty. You see these people right here? Yeah, I’m pretty sure they agree with me. Now I’m not going to repeat myself, so you'd better remember that. Deal?” Flash looked extremely pale by now, managed a nod and ran to the back of the group.

The team calmed down and the tour guide looked nonplussed, almost like she was used to these types of confrontations. She cleared her throat and said,  
“Ok, so, the tour is over now, you can keep the passes as souvenirs since they’re not gonna work now. Come on, let’s go.”

She paused, glanced at Tony and asked, “You’re gonna keep him, aren’t you?” Tony nodded and Mr Harrington looked conflicted, before deciding he didn’t want to confront an irate Tony. He nodded as well before herding the rest of the class back to the elevator. Ned and MJ said a quick ‘bye’ before heading back with the rest of the class.

Once his class had disappeared from view, Peter exhaled slowly and turned to see his family with varying degrees of disappointment on their faces. Tony sighed, and said, “Kid, we’re gonna have to talk about this…” Peter nodded reluctantly before asking.

“Can we do that after the movie, please?” The team all grinned at this and all trudged upstairs to freshen up before their favourite part of the day.  
Before Peter fell asleep that night, a brief thought crossed his mind.

Maybe field trips aren’t that bad after all.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of it when I was tired, so you can lowkey see some crack in there… I hope it isn’t too bad cos I didn't edit (yet). 
> 
> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
